Unica oportunidad
by Hina fire
Summary: Durante una investigacion se pierde naru y mai llegando a una cabaña...


**Omake**

**Entra Mai a la oficina viendo a su jefe con un libro**

**Naru-Mai llegaste- sin despegarse del libro-quiero te**

**Mai-enseguida**

**5 minutos después**

**Mai-Aquí esta- dejándola sobre la mesa- Naru es-este que que tal s-si**

**Naru- Vas a seguir tartamudeando- aun no se despega del libro**

**Mai-Ahora que no hay ningún casa saldrías conmigo al cine o a**

**Naru- Mai salte, me desconcentras**

**Entra Masako**

**Masako- Naru estás listo**

**Este se deja a un lado el libro y camina junto a ella**

**Mai-Espera a donde van**

**Masako- Al cine- tomándole el brazo a Naru y saliendo los dos**

**Mai- no puede ser T_T**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte para los dos para acabar el día se estaba acabando y su única solución era encontrar un refugio, corrían entre los arboles de ese enorme bosque durante varios minutos, donde vieron una cabaña que al parecer estaba abandonada, las ráfagas de viento golpeaban con mayor fuerza obligándolos a entrar.

Observaron detenidamente el pequeño lugar que constaba de dos habitaciones estaba amueblado pero se veía que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie lo habitaba.

-Me temo que nos quedaremos esta noche- decía con indiferencia hacia la chica que tenía como ayudante.

-Como si fuera tan malo pasarla conmigo – murmuraba ella con algo de molestia al pensar en estar con alguien que pueda a veces ser desagradable pero al momento se le quito que esa sería una oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos, un inmenso sonrojo vino a ella tratando de disimularlo algo no noto pues estaba revisando si había alguna forma de comunicarse al exterior.

No había electricidad, nada que les podría ayudar para hablar hacia afuera, noto como su ayudante se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor, había encontrado algunas prendas como para él y ella , pero como decírselo si el primer comentario que hizo noto que estaba molesta seguramente este la enfadaría pero era para su bien o sino terminaría un resfriado.

-Mai tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa- le decía este cuando le mostraba unas prendas que tenían en sus manos, ella dudo un momento al tomar la ropa hasta que al fin os tomo y se dirigió al segundo cuarto de aquella pequeña cabaña.

-Creo que Lin y los demás están preocupados hace mucho que salimos y con esta fuerte lluvia

-Seguramente Lin nos encontrara en la mañana cuando termine esta tormenta- contesto el chico muy seguro de sí mismo como siempre mientras encendía la chimenea donde estaba el, pasaron algunos minutos cuando ella salió parecía que la ropa que había agarrado estaba a su medida.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte también-él se levanto y se dirigió a la otra habitación en cambio ella puso su ropa mojada al lado del fuego e igual se sentó a un lado de la cálida chimenea sumida en sus pensamientos-"Esta sería una oportunidad de estar con él, la única tal vez de decirle lo que siento aunque no sé si me corresponda" – suspiro-Naru como te lo digo.

-Decirme que –dijo sin más al ver a la chica que se había asustado por su presencia.

-Yo…yo es que Naru te iba decir que…que-su corazón latía mil veces por hora trataba de no ponerse nerviosa pero estas la traicionaban y su cara tenía un sonrojo que no podía disimularlo como las veces anteriores.

-Dime

-Tengo un poco de hambre- invento una tonta excusa para zafarse de aquella situación que la tenia tensa.

-Te la tendrás que aguantar no creo que haya algo aquí.

-si Naru "tonta se lo hubieras dicho"- se reclamaba a si misma por no tener el suficiente valor.

Pasaban las horas y la tormenta estaba peor tal y como lo había dicho Naru tendrían que quedarse hasta la mañana, trataban de mantenerse despiertos pero la chica fue la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo quedando así dormida, él la cargo y se la llevo al segundo cuarto donde había visto una cama la acostó delicadamente para que ella no despertara, la tapo y se acerca cuidadosamente al oído.

-Mai esta es la única oportunidad de decir que te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida- le murmuraba despacio después de esto le dio un beso en la frente.

La mañana siguiente tal y como lo había predicho Lin, Masako, Ayako y Bou-san los encontraron en la cabaña

-Así que pasaron la noche ustedes dos solos ¿Dime acaso no ocurrió algo?-dijo el moje con el tono subido

-Claro que no bou-san"- decía esta nerviosamente-"Aunque no no creo debió ser solo un sueño"- pensaba ella cuando miro a Naru, Masako que estaba escuchando estaba totalmente celosa y lin como siempre de serio.

**Fin**

.


End file.
